ABSTRACT: CORE D The overall objective of the Research Translation Core (Core D) is to oversee and execute the integration, dissemination and transfer of the scientific accomplishments emanating from the UC Davis Superfund Research Program (SRP) Center. The NIEHS SRP was created to address the need for innovative strategies and technologies to provide solutions to Superfund-related issues. As such, Core D will liaise between researchers within the UC Davis SRP and other National SRP Centers, as well as with the outside community, including other scientists, legislators and community partners to bridge the gap between the applied solutions needed for remediation of hazardous chemicals and the basic research performed in support of reducing the amount and toxicity of hazardous substances. Because progress toward solutions can be stunted without appropriate research translation tools and bi-directional partnerships to help shape and direct these tools, Core D will collaborate with all projects and cores to ensure that research products emanating from the UC Davis SRP are effectively transferred to and used by the appropriate end users. This will be achieved through communication within and external to the Center, building partnerships with government agencies, technology transfer, and the dissemination of relevant information to other end-users in a context applicable to the target audience. The expected outcome of the Core's activities is to facilitate the translation of UC Davis SRP technologies and research outcomes by involving relevant entities (e.g., intellectual property management, regulatory agencies, and partners) and assuring timely use of research products, which will ultimately help with the overall goal of NIEHS to protect human health from hazardous chemicals. This process starts with discovery, involves policy and ends with benefits to human populations and their environment. To achieve these overarching goals, the specific aims of the Research Translation Core are to I) translate research products to improve public and environmental health; II) communicate information about research products to relevant audiences and end-users within UC Davis, other SRP Centers, local, state and federal government, industry and the general public; and III) expand policy and community partnerships with local, state and federal government and regulatory agencies charged with protecting human health. To achieve these goals, the Research Translation Core will assure consistent communication with all projects and cores, build an advisory committee to help with all aspects of research translation, utilize several forms of media to translate UCD SRC research to appropriate end users, and host meetings to facilitate bi-directional communication and transdisciplinary research with external partners.